capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Tsutomu Kurihara
Tsutomu Kurihara (栗原 務) is an Inti Creates employee, sound composer and musician that has worked mainly with the Mega Man Zero series and, more prominently, the albums inspired by it. Kurihara's earliest known game contributions are for Wave Rally (2001), where he composed music with Luna Umegaki. Together, the two form the group Lu7 ("Lu" from Luna, 7 from "Tsu"), which has produced three albums of original work during the '00s. In 2002, both Kurihara and Umegaki joined Inti Creates' sound department. Their first game was Mega Man Zero 2, where Kurihara composed one track (alongside Ippo Yamada): Sand Triangle. Kurihara is much more prevalent in the soundtrack albums released by the company, usually serving as its go-to guitarist. In addition, he has remained affiliated with Crysta during his employment at Inti Creates, through which he is responsible for mixing and mastering said albums. He also co-arranged Cybersheep's Dream with Mari Yamaguchi, the track's original composer, for Mega Man 10's image soundtrack. Production History *''Mega Man Zero 2'' (2003) -- Music *''Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero'' (CD) (2004) *''Mega Man Zero 3'' (2004) -- Music *''Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero: Idea'' (CD) (2004) *''Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero: Telos'' (CD) (2004) *''Mega Man Zero 4'' (2005) -- Special Thanks (Crysta) *''Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero: Physis'' (CD) (2005) *''Mega Man ZX'' (2006) -- Special Thanks (Crysta) *''Rockman ZX Soundtrack: ZX Tunes'' (CD) (2006) *''Mega Man ZX Advent'' (2007) -- Special Thanks (Crysta) *''Rockman ZX Advent Soundtrack: ZXA Tunes'' (CD) (2007) *''Rockman 9 Arrange Soundtrack'' (CD) (2008) *''Rockman 10 Image Soundtrack'' (CD) (2010) *''Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero: Mythos'' (CD) (2010) *''Rockman Zero Collection Soundtrack - résonnant vie -'' (CD) (2011) Song Credits Mega Man Zero 2 *Sand Triangle -- Composition (w/Ippo Yamada), Arrangement Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero *Title -- Guitars *Enemy Hall -- Guitars Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero: Idea *Title II -- Guitars *Sand Triangle -- Composition (w/Ippo Yamada) *Combustion -- Guitars *Silver Wolf - Yggr-drasill - -- Guitars *Red Time -- Guitars *Clover -- Guitars Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero: Telos *Title III -- Guitars *Break Out -- Guitars *Omega Battle -- Guitars *Reborn Mechanics -- Guitars *Final Count Down -- Guitars *Omega Missile -- Guitars *Sand Triangle II -- Composition (w/Ippo Yamada), Guitars *Neo Arcadia III -- Guitars *Trail on Powdery Snow -- Guitars *Hell's Gate Open -- Guitars *Everlasting Red -- Guitars Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero: Physis *Title IV -- Guitars *Caravan - Hope for Freedom - -- Guitars *Nothing Beats -- Guitars *Esperanto -- Guitars *Deep Blue -- Guitars *Cage of Tyrant -- Guitars *Magnetic Rumble -- Guitars *Blackheart Beat -- Guitars *Crash IV -- Guitars *Straight Ahead -- Guitars *Crossover Station -- Guitars *Ragnarok -- Guitars *Falling Down -- Guitars *Inside of a Flame -- Guitars Heard in one of the "Will" drama tracks from the previous album, but on its own here Rockman ZX Soundtrack: ZX Tunes *Innocence -- Guitars *Brilliant Show Window -- Guitars *Wonder Panorama -- Guitars *Danger Attraction -- Guitars *Innocence - PV Version - -- Guitars *Rockin' On -- Guitars *High-press Energy -- Guitars *Gauntlet -- Guitars *Onslaught -- Guitars *Trap Factory -- Guitars *Doomsday Device -- Guitars *Pallida Mors -- Guitars Mega Man ZX Advent *Mirai e Tsuzuku Kaze -- Guitars Rockman ZX Advent Soundtrack: ZXA Tunes *Go for It! -- Guitars *Overloaded -- Guitars *Divine Hammer -- Guitars *Mirai e Tsuzuku Kaze -- Guitars Rockman 9 Arrange Soundtrack *Title for Rockman 9 -- Guitars Rockman 10 Image Soundtrack *Cybersheep's Dream -- Arrangement (w/Mari Yamaguchi), Guitar *Abandoned Memory -- Guitar Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero: Mythos *Final Match -- Guitars *Departure - Mythos Ver. - -- Guitars *Esperanto - Mythos Ver. - -- Guitars *Sand Triangle - Mythos Ver. - -- Composition (w/Ippo Yamada), Guitars *Enemy Hall - Mythos Ver. - -- Guitars *Hell's Gate Open - Mythos Ver. - -- Guitars *Straight Ahead - Mythos Ver. - -- Guitars *Everlasting -- Guitars *Cannon Ball - Mythos Ver. - -- Guitars Secret track on album Rockman Zero Collection Soundtrack - résonnant vie - *Cyber Elf in Resonance -- Guitar *Labo in Resonance -- Guitar *Holy Land in Resonance -- Guitar *Ciel d'aube in Resonance -- Guitar Category:Composers Category:Real-life people Category:Male people